True To Her Word
by jackalope21
Summary: It had taken her leaving Wonderland twice to realize that this was where she belonged. This was her home, and the arms he had wrapped around his chest were meant for her and only her.


**Okay, okay, I caved. lol. But for some reason, this just popped into my head. It might go a bit further but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think.**

**_True to Her Word_  
**

He sat at his table, arms crossed over his chest with his chin resting there as well. His nose twitched periodically, making her giggle as she approached, staying as quiet as she could. Though it broke her heart that he was still waiting for her, not seeming to move at all, it also seemed endearing. There she stood, staring at the man that had saved her life more than once, and smiled lovingly to him. It had taken her leaving Wonderland twice to realize that this was where she belonged. This was her home, and the arms he had wrapped around his chest were meant for her and only her.

Slowly, she knelt down, moving her dress slightly out of the way to keep herself from falling over in an awkward fashion. That would be all too embarrassing, for him to wake up because she had fallen face first into the dirt at his feet. Then again, perhaps he wouldn't even notice. The latter was the most likely but still, she wanted to remain as clean as she could before he saw her. If anything, because it was proper.

She took a deep breath, her eyes closing as she tried to steady her erratically beating heart. After a few, reassuring, muchness gathering breaths, she opened her eyes. Her slightly shaking hand stretched out and lightly lay on his knee. The man stirred underneath his large top hat, but didn't wake.

"Hatter?" she asked lightly.

Still nothing. She smiled to herself as she stepped a bit closer, a task that was awkward in her very unladylike squatted position. She had taken only a half step or two before coming to rest just under the arm to his chair.

"Hatter?" she repeated softly, slightly shaking him this time.

Still he didn't respond. The young woman scowled slightly as she sighed her frustration. She had so hoped to be cordial about this but with his lack of response; her only choice was becoming clear. She was going to have to be loud, something she didn't like very much at all. Again, she breathed deep, doing her best to make her muchness take over, even if only for a moment, she tried again.

"Hatter!" she yelled a bit louder then she had meant, her hand shaking his knee vigorously.

The Hatter shot up with a start, sending the young woman and his chair flying back in opposite directions. She hit the ground with a thud, her bum hurting more than she would have liked. But when she looked up, she couldn't help but smile sweetly to the startled madman.

"How does the little crocodile, improve his shining scales…" he began to recite for some odd reason before seeing the young woman on the ground, smiling and giggling at him. "Alice?"

"Hello Hatter." She smiled sweetly.

"Alice!" he exclaimed, meaning to hug her, but nearly falling over when he had. It was then something came to his attention. "Why on earth are you on the ground?"

"Oh this?" she smiled, taking his outstretched hand to help her up. "I thought it was a good idea at the time."

The Hatter narrowed his eyes at her as he inched closer. She could see he was examining her thoughts, trying to discern whether or not she had lost her mind. In truth, she may have but it was completely by choice.

"Were you right?" he asked, almost hopefully.

"Perhaps a chair is a better idea." She laughed. "Less chance of getting dirty."

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes still refusing to focus on one particular thought as was his usual before a smile touched his lips. She had to confess, she had dreamed of the day she would see that smile in person again. There was something about it, something about him and this place, that called her and made her want to bask in the randomness that is Wonderland. But it was while she was staring at him, smiling sweetly, that she noticed his face fall. Hers did in response. Within an instant, his eyes shifted to a darker green, a shade she had never seen, the rims becoming slightly pink as they glassed over.

"Are you going to leave again?" he asked sadly, his brow creased in the most painful look of dread and sadness.

Her hand came out and lightly touched his cheek. He felt warm beneath her hand, a curious tingling sensation emanating from the contact, soon radiating to her stomach as it filled with butterflies. Well, perhaps here the expression is 'bread and butterflies' instead.

"I'm never going to leave again." She told him honestly. "That is, if you still want me here."

His face lit up in an instant.

"Of course!" he cooed, grabbing her tightly in his arms and holding her tightly, spinning her around as his joyous laughter filled her ears.

Alice felt herself close her eyes, her nose being filled with the smell that was only the Hatter, her Hatter. The spinning slowed and Alice felt herself slide down his grasp, their eyes connecting the moment her feet were on the ground.

"As long as you wish to stay," he told her in a whisper, their faces nearly touching. "You will have a home with us."

"I will always wish to stay here Hatter, with you."

She saw his face flush into the most attractive pink she had ever seen, hers soon following.

"Well," he said with a light smile. "It is good to see you come through the door the right size."

Alice smiled sweetly, not wishing to leave his arms, or his gaze, ever again. And truly, she never would.

~Fin~


End file.
